Chain of Truth
by WreckedClock
Summary: Tidak ada yang memahamiku. Di dalam tubuh ini tersimpan semua kebenaran yang mereka cari. Tapi nyatanya berbalik menjadi sebuah kebencian. Rantai yang takkan bisa kuhancurkan, hanya bisa kutinggalkan. Pengorbanan diperlukan... "Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Aku tak ingin melukaimu lebih dari ini, Rin."
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1 : Beginning of Mistery**

Mereka bilang, itu semua benar.

Mereka bilang, hidup penuh dengan keindahan.

Mereka bilang, drama itu menyenangkan.

Tapi, aku yakin..

Itu semua, hanyalah penderitaan tertunda.

**September-25-09**

" _Aku terbangun dari mimpi ini, karena kau yang tiba-tiba memasukinya – pergi – hilang semua harapanku – andaikan saat itu, aku … "_

"Apa-apaan ini!?" sebuah gebrakan meja berhasil menyadarkanku dari kantuk ini. Mata kami tertuju ke arahnya. Ia, kesal dengan semuanya, putus asa. Tak ada yang membantu. "Seharusnya, di sini ada keterangan lebih terperinci!"

Tidak. Bukan… bukan itu.

Keterangan itu pasti ada. Hanya kau atau kami lah yang bertugas membongkar dan menemukannya. Itu yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"MIKUO!" aku tersentak. Aku segera berdiri, dengan berbekal sebuah sobekan kertas kotor itu, aku akan menyampaikan semua kebenaran yang kutemukan.

"Baik!" mulutku terbuka sedikit, menarik napas dan membuangnya. Berusahalah untuk rileks…

Aku akan memulai semuanya dari sekarang. Titik awal, permulaan dari segalanya.

Akar dari keputusasaan.. apakah aku bisa menghapusmu?

"Hyaaah! _Sasuga_ Mikuo-chan!"

"Uagh!" aku hampir terjatuh ke lantai, akibat dorongan keras yang kuterima dari seseorang.

"Aa! _Gomen, gomen!_ Terlalu keras ya?" tenaganya memang kuat, tapi tak bisa memarahinya begitu ia meminta maaf. Kesabaranku sedang diuji.

Biar Mikuo. Nama keluarga? Maaf, aku tak ingat.

Temanku yang satu ini bernama Len Kagamine. Ia lumayan terkenal di sekolah karena penampilannya. Ia juga pandai bergaul.

Sebenarnya, aku adalah seorang penderita amnesia. Entah karena apa. Sepertinya kecelakaan berat?

Aku cukup populer karena itu. Salah satunya, karena aku juga menyukai hobi memecahkan misteri. Layaknya Sherlock Holmes. Len adalah salah satu sahabatku.

"Oi, minna! Sudah tahu!? Mikuo lagi-lagi memecahkan misteri, lho!" pintu kelas yang bergeser dan teriakannya yang kencang di dekat telingaku segera menyadarkanku dari lamunan itu.

"O-Oi! _Korra!_" aku memarahinya.

Semua teman-teman di kelasku bertepuk tangan. "Ah, Mikuo memang hebat! Aku bangga bisa sekelas denganmu!" komentar salah satu dari mereka, yang disusul dengan anggukan.

"Mikuo, kalau sekelas denganmu, rasanya jadi aman deh."

Aku menaikkan alis, "aman?" tanyaku kebingungan. Tapi mereka hanya tersenyum hangat padaku. Entah kenapa rasanya senang. "..begitu kah.." lanjutku terharu.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. "Aa! Sudah bel… saatnya pulang deh!" komentar Len sambil melepas rangkulannya dari bahuku.

"Iya, kok cepet banget yah?"

"Ah, kan hari ini banyak jam pelajaran kosong!"

Mereka semua, murid-murid di kelasku, tertawa bahagia bersama. Senang bersama.

..Sedih bersama. Semuanya..

'Bersama', ya?

Aku penasaran apa artinya itu.

Tapi mungkin sekarang aku sudah lumayan paham..

"Mikuo! Aku duluan!"

"Ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Len!"

"Mikuo, kerja bagus. Departemen keamanan senang atas jasamu yang sudah memecahkan berbagai macam kasus."

"T-Terimakasih, Sensei!" aku membungkuk.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum bangga padaku, lagi. Ia adalah salah satu guruku, kupanggil 'sensei'. Yang menemaniku dalam berbagai macam kasus. Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa memecahkannya.

Karena, hobiku, memecahkan kasus itu seru!

"Daripada 'jasa', bukannya itu lebih seperti 'kerjaan' ya?" celetuk seseorang di ruangan itu. Semua terdiam membisu. Aku merasakan tekanan yang nggak enak.

Sensei menghela napas, "pergilah jika tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan di sini." Ucapnya kepada lelaki berambut merah itu. Melihatnya saja membuatku jengkel.

Ia tertawa, "kau mengusirku? Bukankah kau yang mengundangku juga? Ini sungguh aneh."

"AKAITO!"

Ia pun pergi tak lama kemudian, masih dengan tawa remehnya, "fufufu… jangan naik darah gitu dong" sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata padaku, "bocah, kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu serius dengan si kakek ubanan itu."

Kami semua terdiam.

"Hari ini, sampai di sini saja." Ujar Sensei. "Mikuo, besok serahkan laporan tentang penyelidikan hari ini. Akan kutunggu di ruangan ini." Ia berjalan ke arah mejanya. "selalu." Lanjutnya lagi.

_Selalu_?

_Seorang pria yang putus asa atas _kematian_ anaknya. Istrinya sudah lama meninggal. Semua itu hanyalah improvisasinya. Kalimat tersusun layaknya syair lagu, ditulis di sebuah kertas yang sekarang sudah hilang entah kemana. Anehnya, ada banyak salinan tertera di berbagai tempat. Memangnya sebelum mati, ia berniat seperti itu? Sebenarnya ia tak bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Karena si pelaku sendiri ketakutan akan ketahuan polisi. Ia takut dibunuh, meskipun sudah banyak membunuh orang. _

"Kekuatan dari perkataan ya…."

Aku meneguk segelas kopi hangat. Tanganku memegangi sebuah pena celup. Senjataku yang kesekian dalam memulai hobi, memecahkan kasus. Dan aku juga butuh kertas. Karena tak semuanya bisa diingat hanya di otak kan?

"Kasus kali ini…." Aku mulai menulis lagi. Laporan harus kuserahkan besok.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku selesai. Semua kubiarkan tergeletak di meja. Kopiku sudah habis. Kasur empuk itu sudah siap menerimaku untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"haah…." Aku menghela napas. Aku penasaran, karena ini adalah laporan pertamaku. Akan dibahas bersama di rapat besok.

Sambil berganti baju, aku terus membayangkan ekspetasi dari mereka semua. Ini penilaian yang penting bagiku.

"Bagaimana ya, kesan mereka?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yo. ini FF saya yang kedua tentang VOCAOID setelah "Ore no SECRET da!" **

**Pairing kali ini mungkin jarang muncul di FF ya... **

**Tapi kali ini saya lebih ke _angst_ daripada _romance_ biasa. udh menstrim sih lol.**

_**I hope you guys enjoy this**_** story...**

**-WreckedClock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Opposite Feelings **

Suasana terasa tegang. Semua orang melihat dan membaca salinan laporanku yang kubuat semalaman. Ya, kuharap ini semua berjalan lancar dan penilaianku untuk pertama kali tidak buruk-buruk amat. Lagipula, ini semua kulakukan dengan segenap hati sambil mempertaruhkan hobiku memecahkan kasus.

"Mikuo." Aku terkejut ketika namaku disebut. Nadanya sih pelan, tapi tetap saja mengerikan.

"Y-Ya!?" langsung saja aku berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka semua para dewan peradilan.

"Laporanmu ini bagus sebagai seorang amatir." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Bukan. Tak ada kata 'amatir' dalam dunia seperti ini. Semuanya pasti punya keinginan masing-masing yang mendorong mereka untuk teguh mencari segala bukti dan memecahkannya. Sama seperti kau, dan kami semua."

Aku hanya bisa diam, tertegun mendengar penjelasannya. Entah ia memuji atau tidak, tapi aku begitu terpaku mendengarkannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua jawaban ini, Mikuo?"

"Baik. Awalnya saya bingung kenapa ada secarik kertas yang sudah kusam tertancap di dinding rumah itu. Sebetulnya bukan kertas itu yang membuat saya heran, melainkan ISI darinya. Seperti sebuah puisi, namun ketika dibaca, mengandung kesedihan dan penyesalan. Itu salah satu bukti yang penting."

"Lanjutkan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Saya terus membaca berulang kali sampai mendapat suatu pemikiran. Kalau ternyata, yang membuat salinan itu bukanlah si korban, melainkan pembunuhnya."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka mulai berbicara terhadap satu sama lain. Berbisik, berkomentar, desas-desus yang aneh.

"Diam!" ia, si ketua, berteriak. Semua lantas diam. "Bisakah kau teruskan penjelasanmu? Lebih terperinci lagi?"

Aku mengangguk, "pria yang tewas terbunuh dengan bandana itu adalah si korban, bukan pelaku. Ialah yang menulis puisi itu. Tapi, belum terselesaikan akibat seseorang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk rumahnya, dan mengancam akan membunuhnya. Entah kenapa, sebelum membunuh, ia menyuruh korban membuat salinan puisinya, dan setelah itu disebarkan ke seluruh penduduk di desa." Aku menarik napas sejenak, "setelah itu, si korban langsung dibunuh dengan bandana hitam yang awalnya dikenakan si pembunuh. Menurutku itu sekedar untuk pengecoh kita."

Si ketua dewan terus memperhatikanku dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Karena pada dasarnya, mereka adalah dua orang yang SAMA!"

Aku bisa merasakan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini menjadi tidak tenang dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"sama!? Oi, apa maksudnya itu!?"

"bagaimana mereka bisa dikatakan sama!?"

"DIAM!" ketua lagi-lagi bertindak.

Aku melanjutkan, "mereka adalah saudara kembar. Saat si pelaku tergeletak di lantai rumah itu, tepat ketika kami menemukannya sudah mati, yang pertama terlihat adalah luka bakar di sisi wajah kirinya. Tapi saat kubalikkan badannya, dan melihat secara keseluruhannya, wajahnya sama dengan si korban. Dan saya tak sengaja menemukan sejenis KTP yang bertuliskan bahwa mereka nyatanya dua orang saudara kandung."

Mendengar penjelasanku, keriuhannya menjadi berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, tetap saja, ini bukanlah waktu untuk merasa lega.

"berdasarkan analisaku terhadap puisi itu, sepertinya si pelaku telah membunuh istri korban, dan anaknya mati tak lama setelah itu karena sakit parah. Kemudian si korban menuliskan sebuah puisi yang tak sempat terselesaikan itu."

"Tunggu!" salah satu dewan bertindak. "aku heran, dari tadi kau terus-terusan mempermasalahkan 'puisi' itu, memangnya ada sesuatu hal penting yang terkait!?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaannya, dan ia kebingungan. "Ya, karena sebenarnya, ia adalah seorang penulis puisi terkenal, Frans Larry!"

Kali ini, seluruh dewan benar-benar terkejut dan tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ruangan menjadi rusuh dan ribut. Aku sendiri merasa puas dan bangga.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka bertepuk tangan dan turun, menyalamiku. Aku heran kenapa bisa sekeren ini pagi ini, disalami oleh mereka yang derajatnya lebih tinggi menurutku.

"Selamat, Mikuo. Beberapa kasus dan laporan lagi, kemudian kau akan diangkat ke derajat yang lebih tinggi."

"B-Benarkah, tuan? T-Terimakasih banyak..!" aku segera membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala. Ini baru permulaan."

"Y-Ya!"

* * *

Hari ini, aku tak masuk sekolah. Proses persidangan tadi memakan waktu cukup lama. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lelah. Senang rasanya kalau kesan pertama yang didapat itu bagus, dan tak mengecewakan.

"Saatnya merenung…." Ujarku sambil baring di kasur. Sedikit helaan napas, dan mataku terpejam setelahnya.

Hobiku menemukan kasus dan memecahkan masalah. Sekarang, impian itu terwujud.

Kasusnya cukup mudah sih. Apa memang selalu seperti ini, ya?

Aku kembali ingat ke saat itu. Semuanya gelap, tak ada cahaya yang menerangi maaupun memberi petunjuk. Bagaikan terkunci di dalam kotak berisi keputusasaan.

Tugasku hanyalah mencari kunci untuk membukanya, kan?

Tiada seorangpun yang mau membantuku. Orangtuaku katanya sudah meninggal. Kotak hitam itu sudah kulewati, dan takkan penah terjebak lagi. Mana bisa kuingat? Ingatan akan masa lalu saja sudah hilang dari kepala ini.

Berdiam diri saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku harus bertindak.

"Tapi…." Aku terbangun dari tidur ayam ini.

"Seandainya masa lalu itu indah…. Apakah aku ingin mengingat kembali?"

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian, setelah berbagai kasus kupecahkan beserta laporan, aku dinyatakan naik 'derajat'nya._

"Mikuoooo!"

Yep, kali ini aku terjatuh akibat Len. "Ya? Apa maumu kali ini?"

Ia tersenyum girang sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat semua giginya yang tersusun rapi berkilauan. Mungkin ia ingin pamer gigi? "Ugh, silau." Komentarku.

"Selamat, ya! Laporanmu katanya bagus dan tak ada penolakan!"

"Penolakan? Ya, memang tak ada sih." Aku berdiri sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, mengabaikannya.

Seperti biasa, teman-temanku memberi ucapan selamat dan menunujukkan betapa bangganya mereka padaku. Aku merasa gak enak sama mereka karena terus-terusan seperti ini.

Tapi, semua ini terhenti ketika seseorang memasuki kelas kami, dan dengan angkuhnya meletakkan tangan berdosanya itu diatas kepalaku.

"Kau sepertinya cukup senang dengan semua ini ya." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Teman-temanku terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha memberanikan diri menghadapinya.

"Semua ini hanya permainan bagimu, kan?" ia tertawa, "sekedar uji coba untuk hobimu yang kau teladani itu."

Tak sanggup menahan amarah, yang aku lakukan adalah menghajarnya.

Ia tak terjatuh, namun melihatku dengan sebelah matanya yang bersinar kemerahan.

"DIAM!"

Semua penghuni kelas terdiam, melihat ke arah kami.

"Hoo? Lama-lama kau sudah seperti ketua dewan ya, Mi-ku-o"

"AAAH!" seketika aku hendak memukulnya, tiba-tiba Len mencegatku. "Len? Cepat.. lepaskan aku…" napasku tak beraturan, emosiku tak stabil. Ini semua karenanya.

"Sudah cukup, Mikuo."

Aku bernapas terengah-engah, "Len?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang tak jelas, tapi masih menahanku. "Mungkin… apa yang ia katakan memang.. benar."

Kaget, tak menyangka, dan kecewa. Niatku menghajar Akaito hilang. Kebahagiaanku juga hilang. Len telah berbicara seperti itu. Apa itu benar?

"Tuh, lihat. Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri telah berbicara seperti itu." Ia cekikikan. "Mungkin ia merasa kecewa denganmu yang terlalu sibuk dengan hobi brilian itu dan meninggalkan kelas selama seminggu–"

"AKAITO!" aku menghajarnya.

"MIKUO!" Len menghajarku juga. Apa? Len?

"Uagh!" tubuhku sakit. Semua ini sakit. Hati ini juga… kenapa semuanya berlaku seperti ini?

"Sudah cukup. Selama seminggu ini sikapmu pada kami juga berubah. Kepedulianmu akan hobi itu lebih besar daripada perhatian kepada teman-temanmu. Memang itu suatu hobi yang tak semua orang bisa lakukan dan miliki. Tapi… tapi.." ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa pekerjaan yang kau lakukan itu sekedar untuk kepuasan dirimu sendiri, Mikuo!?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca. Review nya ditunggu ya...**

**Rasanya beda ya ngebuat fanfic yang ber_genre_ angst gini. Mystery pula. beda jauh kayak pas ngebuat yang _romance-comedy_. bedanya kayak langit dan bumi. *curcol***

_**Sore ja, mata**_** ne...**

**-WreckedClock**


End file.
